


Still Here

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Natasha Richardson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale's thinking too much and calls Randy. Set anytime after Natasha Richardson's death. 250 words, dialogue-only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up. But the thought came from Natasha Richardson having a fatal accident somewhat similar in nature to Gale's accident. Gale's line in italics is him quoting N.R.
> 
> Natasha Richardson bio: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001670/bio

"Hey."

"……"

"Gale? You there?"

"…Yeah. I'm here. For some reason, I'm still fucking here."

"You sound a little inebriated."

"Maybe a little."

"And morose."

"Just confused."

"What's going on?"

"I don't have any kids."

"Okay…"

"I'm not married, or anything."

"Right…"

"Nobody wakes up for me. Nobody's life… needs mine."

"Gale… I wouldn't say-"

"I'm not gonna win any acting awards. I've probably done as much- as good as I ever will."

"Okay, that's bullshit."

"I can't cook for shit."

"What?"

"I don't do for charities, not a lot. Not as much as I could. Foundation for AIDS Research, that's… How much good she did…"

"Fuck… I know what you're doing. Stop it."

"Did you see all those names? People at the funeral?"

"Yes. It's sad. But you're not allowed to regret surviving, damn it."

"I don't. I just don't understand. Really makes it seem like it's just a fucking coin flip."

"There's no deserving to be here more or less. You were supposed to stick around, and you did… and I'm glad."

"' _I wake up every morning feeling lucky - which is driven by fear, no doubt, since I know it could all go away._ '"

"……"

"All gone."

"……"

"I do feel lucky. I do."

"You better."

"Thanks, Rand. You always… you……"

"I always tell you when you're wrong. And you're wrong… well, often."

"Again, thanks."

"About lots of stuff. But, I mean in thinking no one's life needs yours."

"…Good thing I'm still here, then."

"Very good thing."


End file.
